


I'll Break

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville Clex Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Break

Title: I'll Break  
Artist:  ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Kal-El/Lex Luthor  
Rating: NC17 for Nudity  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

  
 **WARNING: It contains an image that isn't work safe.**  


Lex Luthor had heard the rumors about the new boy at the club for weeks now. He wasn't one to take in idle gossip, but if what they said was true he had to see for himself. The face of an angel, and a body that would have brought tears to Michelangelo's eyes. Lips that would make most men come just from the thought of them being wrapped around their cock.

Yes, Lex Luthor would have to see for himself.

Lex smirked when he came into the poolroom. The boy was wearing purple. He had to wonder if it was on purpose. It was no secret he fancied the hue. He locked eyes with his quarry and smiled walking over to where he was standing.

"Kal is it? Care to play around?" Lex let the double entendre stand.

Kal smiled and racked the balls on the table. "I'm sure I could show you a thing or two."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt, Kal. Stakes?"

"If I win I want your Lamborghini. The red one."

So Kal was here for him. "And if I win?"

"You can have me."

Lex grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. "I'll break!"

  
Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.  


Credits: The base photograph taken from a google search.. The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for more credits.

Please click on the artwork below for a link to the larger image.

  
  
[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ctbn60/pic/0034yaar)  
  
---  
  
  
The image below is just Kal and Lex playing without all the extras.

[  
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=1-klalexplayingpoolsmall.jpg)


End file.
